lordsofuberdarkfandomcom-20200213-history
System Spec Data
System Specification Data (User Submit) This data can be used to help troubleshoot problems you may be having with Lords of Uberdark , and to help give you an idea of the required specifications for the game. Recommended Format Anon/(YourName) *OS: Windows/Mac/Linux - (Version) - 32/64-bit *CPU: Company (Eg Intel/AMD) - Model - SpeedGHz - #Cores - #Threads *RAM: #AmountGB *GPU: Company (Eg AMD/nVidia) - Model - #MemoryMB/GB - SpeedMHz (if known) *Please leave a comment on how LoU runs on default settings, and any other settings you may have tried. Player Data Post your data below. Gabcab *OS: Windows 7 x64 *CPU: Core i7 1.73Ghz *RAM: 6Gb DDR3 *GPU: nVidia GTS 360m 1GB DDR5 *Performance: Program runs well, no glitching so far on default window size. Good framerate Verbal Processing *OS: Windows 7 Premium - 64-bit *CPU: i7 970 12 MB FSB @ 3.2 GHz (6 cores) *RAM: 24 GB *GPU: Asus Dual-590 GTX 3GB *Performance: smooth at default window size. No issues so far. Holylifestar *OS: Windows Vista(Home Premium) *CPU: AMD Sempron™ Dual Core Processor 2200 2.00 GHz *RAM: 3GB *Performance: Pretty good and smooth at default. Jace239 *OS: Windows 7 - 64-bit *CPU: Intel® Core™2 Duo P7450 - HP Pavilion dv6 Notebook PC - 2.13 GHz - (2 cores) *RAM: 6 GB *GPU: Mobile Intel® 4 Series Express Chipset Family - 158 MB *On default settings the game seems to run a bit slower (to be expected) than say in Verbal Processing's video demonstrating the game. Note that the default settings aren't actually default, as I haven't touched them but while it says the default Display Distance is 70, it's set to 50 from the start. I'll try a lower setting and see if it runs better then update this. blootack *OS: Windows - 7 - 64-bit *CPU: AMD - Phenom II 955 - 3.2GHz - 4 - 4 *RAM: 8GB *GPU: nVidia - GTX460 - 768MB - Core clock 700MHz, Shader clock 1400MHz, memory clock 1840MHz *30FPS constant at desktop resolution (1360*768) and default view distance (70) ~30% GPU utilization, but near to 50% CPU utilization. NitrosDragon *OS: Windows - 7 - 64-bit *CPU: AMD - Athlon X2 64 - 3.2GHz - 2 - 2 *RAM: 4GB *GPU: nVidia GT220 - 1GB - Gigabyte OC'd edition *Runs smoothly at defaults(windowed) and fullscreen(1280x1024), CPU appears to be working constantly. *Cannot turn with mouse in fullscreen. iAreNubcake *OS: Windows - 7 Home Premium - 64-bit *CPU: AMD - Athlon II X4 645 - 3.1GHz - 4 *RAM: 6GB *GPU: Radeon HD 4200 - 512MB *Runs at 22-26 FPS in Windowed 1600x900 with cartoon lines. Mouse movement is a bit sluggish. *After turning off Cartoon Lines, I found that it increased my FPS by about 5. MNMorgan *OS: Windows - 7 - 64-bit *CPU: AMD - Phenom II 955 - 3.2GHz - 4 -4 *RAM: 4GB *GPU: ATi - Radeon HD 5750 - 1GB *Runs fine with lower draw distance (~30) at 1600*900 Windowed Shadow *OS: Windows 64-bit] *CPU: Intel i7 920 @ .67GHz 2.79GHz *RAM: 4GB *GPU: GTX 460 factory overclocked edition. *Runs just fine at all times, Pretty much how Blootacks is running. Lordcooper *OS: Windows 7 32-bit *CPU: Pentium® Dual-Core CPU E5500 @ 2.80GHz (2 CPUs), ~2.8GHz *RAM: 3GB *GPU: Intel® G41 Express Chipset (128MB) *Runs perfectly. Frosnite *OS: Windows 7 64bit *CPU: Intel® Core™ i3 M370 2.40GHz (4CPUs) *RAM: 4GB *GPU: Intel® HD Graphics (core i3) (1696 MB) *Runs fine, but lag seems to add up as time passes in-game. Sheepdawg *OS: Windows 7 64-bit *CPU: AMD Phenom II x4 955 Black Edition 3.2ghz(oc'd to 3.6) *RAM: 4GB Gskill DDR2 800 *GPU: ASUS GTX 460 768mb OC'd *Runs perfectly. BenSutton *OS: Linux Mint 11- 64Bit *CPU: AMD - Phenom II 970 - 3.5GHz - 4 Cores *RAM: 8GB DDR3 @ 1333MHz *GPU: nVidia - Geforce GTS 450 - 1GB *Runs perfectly smooth. LatestGame *OS: Windows Vista Premuim *CPU: Intel Pentium Dual-Core Processor - 2.0 GHz *RAM: 3GB *GPU: Intel Graphics Media Accelerator *Runs almost 100% smooth, just a little jittery. Kakarot9000 *OS: Windows 7 Ultimate-64bit *CPU: Intel Pentium Dual CPU T2390 1.83-GHz *RAM: 3.00 GB *GPU: Mobile Intel 965 Express Chipset Family -358MB *Fairly smooth on default settings but a tad buggy. at 800x600 and cartoon lines set to FALSE it seems to be more smooth. will update after checking other settings. TheDrummingFish *OS: Windows 7 - 64-bit *CPU: Intel - Core i3 M370 - 2.4GHz - 4 Cores *RAM: 6GB *GPU: Intel - HD Graphics - 1696MB *Runs fine on default settings with only a small skippy framerate. When changed to fullscreen the mouse cannot be used to look around and can only be used to dig and build with. Seems to work about the same as default with a resolution of 1366x768. When cartoon lines are disabled the framerate is improved slightly. There seem to be no gameplay issues so far. In addition, there are a couple 'default' issues with the SETUP.txt that i noticed. 1) It says the default setting for Fullscreen Display is 'TRUE' but when first executed the default is actually 'FALSE'. 2) Again the same type of problem as previously, it says the default setting for Display Distance is '70' but when first executed it is at a default of '50'. 3) Again the same type of problem as previously, it says the default setting for Display Resolution is '800x600' but when executed it is at a default of '700x400'. Martiiin *OS: Windows 7 - 64-bit *CPU: AMD - Phenom II X4 965 BE - 4.6GHz - 4 Cores *RAM: 16GB *GPU: ATI - 5870- 1GB - Core 900MHz - Memory 1300MHz *Runs with no problems at all. Notes The only official performance related announcements so far have been: - "the game REQUIRES 4 levels of multitexturing" - "the fullscreen mode (need to edit SETUP.TXT to enable) doesn't work quite right on some of those machines... The cursor misbehaves and the screen flickers like mad on one" - " it runs a lot slower than it should on some machines" however a "compatability mode" is to be added. The game seems to be more CPU-heavy than GPU heavy. Category:Technical Info